


Who Ya Gonna Call?

by stagetrolls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also everyone is gay, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FFF, Ghost Hunting AU, Ghosts, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, I just thought of this, Like, Memes, Multi, ao I don't even know the plot yet, chat speak, lgbt voltron, like shallura is the only straight couple i like rip, lmao whoops, shiro is suffering, so many memes, voltron is a ghost Hunting group and Allura and Coran are the only two left, voltron is like dream meme team, yesterday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagetrolls/pseuds/stagetrolls
Summary: "Oh shit you weren't kidding." Hunk whispered, peering inside the cracked open door. Lance scanned the dormitories lining hall, apparently nobody had heard/cared that a fellow college student had screamed like a child and barged through to the hallway. A decidedly apt commentary on his experience at university."Did you think I was lying?!" Lance said, his hands shaking as he placed a handful of fries into his mouth. Hunk had gotten him a large meal deal. He loved Hunk."No no" he placated, "I just thought you, I dunno, watched a horror movie in the dark again or something.""Hunk I'm never doing that again, I don't hate myself."After a few seconds of Hunk peeking into Lance's apartment, mouth open, he said, "He's just standing there."----In which Lance gets haunted by a ghost and the team must find a way to get rid of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is legit my first posted story since I was 12 whoops. So I definitely hope y'all like it and would definitely appreciate any commentary you guys have or ideas for the future?? Or if you have any criticisms then trust me I am all ears!! Cos I have veRy little idea of what I'm gonna do hhhhhhh. Thank you guys for reading <3333333

> **Group Chat: _Heterosapians not Homosapiens_**
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:36pm]** GU YS FUCKCJ  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:36pm]** IM FREAKJGN OUT 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:37pm]** wat 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:37pm]** FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:37pm]** WAT 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:37pm]** I fuckin  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:37pm]** ffuck  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:37pm]** I'm outside rn I don't wanna go back in  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:37pm]** I'm so scared kill me 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [7:37pm]** What's wrong, Lance? 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:38pm]** you're going to think I'm an idiot 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [7:38pm]** We won't. 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:38pm]** probably 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:40pm]** okay so like,  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:40pm]** I was in my room  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:40pm]** ffff this gonna sound dumb but like 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:40pm]** pls just speak in one paragraph 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:40pm]** the room got colder??  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:40pm]** ASDFGHJKL FINE 
> 
> **HUNKules [7:40pm]** Hello fellow heterosexuals  
>  **HUNKules [7:41pm]** Woah what's going on  
>  **HUNKules [7:41pm]** Lance are you okay?? 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:41pm]** NO I AM DYING 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:41pm]** lmao 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:41pm]** NO LMAO PIDGE IM GOING TO SHIT MYSELF IM SHAKING SO BAD 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:41pm]** IM SORRY BUT THE ONLY CONCLUSION IM DRAWING FROM THIS CONVERSATION IS THAT THERES A GIANT SPIDER IN YOUR APARTMENT OR SOMETHING 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:41pm]** IT'S NOT A SPIDER FUUUUUCKAHGSHDKDLN 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:41pm]** OMFGGGG JUST KEEP GOING THEN  
>  **hairy gremlin [7:41pm]** IN ONE PARAGRAPH PLS 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:42pm]** HHHHHHHHH OKAY FINE THE ROOM WAS COLD and I thought someone opened their window or smth so I got up to go and see and AND I FUCKIN  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:42pm]** FUCJCJDKAJALSNJAJSLSJD 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:42pm]** let me die 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [7:43pm]** Pidge come on, don't say things like that. 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:43pm]** pls forgive me father 
> 
> **HUNKules [7:43pm]** Guys come on stop being dicks  
>  **HUNKules [7:43pm** ] Go on, Lance??? 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:44pm]** I just  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:44pm]** this is going to sound so stupid 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:44pm]** aw lance  
>  **hairy gremlin [7:44pm]** sorry keep going ill stop being a douche 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:45pm]** there's somebody in my dorm  
> 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:45pm]** and they're not another student
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:45pm]** LANCE HOLY SHIT WHY DIDNT YOU LEAD WITH THAT CALL THE POLICE 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [7:45pm]** Are you safe? 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:45pm]** no no that's not what I mean  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:45pm]** I mean yes I'm safe I guess???  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:45pm]** no I uggghhh this is the part that's gonna sound stupid  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:45pm]** it's a ghost 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [7:45pm]** Jesus Lance, I was really worried about you. That's not funny.
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:45pm]** No no I'm being really serious fuck 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [7:45pm]** Lance. 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:45pm]** i believe you 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:45pm]** you do????? 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [7:45pm]** You do? 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:45pm]** who do you think I am 
> 
> **HUNKules [7:45pm]**  
>  [](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/YourConscience_ah/media/image_zpsb15vp2mn.jpeg.html)
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:46pm]** did you just make that now 
> 
> **HUNKules [7:46pm]** No I've had it for a while  
>  **HUNKules [7:46pm]** Waiting 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:46pm]** i love it  
>  **hairy gremlin [7:46pm]** but seriously lance what did it look like????  
>  **hairy gremlin [7:46pm]** did it try to talk to you??????  
>  **hairy gremlin [7:46pm]** did it hurt you???????? 
> 
> **HUNKules [7:46pm]** Pidge is shook 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:46pm]** IM SHOOK 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:48pm]** none of that thANK GOD  
>  **Shakira Shakira [7:48pm]** idk i ran straight out 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:48pm]** lance you fool 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:48pm]** whAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, STOP FOR A CHAT 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:48pm]** um yes?? 
> 
> **Shakira Shakira [7:48pm]**  
>  [](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/YourConscience_ah/media/17555559_1377149822322011_475216952_n_zpsxuugfkc6.gif.html)
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:48pm]** ghost: *exists*  
>  Lance:  
>  [](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/YourConscience_ah/media/17474508_1377149712322022_387250177_n_zpsxscias8v.jpg.html)
> 
> **_[hairy gremlin changed Shakira Shakira's name to i was threatened]_**
> 
> **i was threatened [7:50pm]** pls can someone come over ;_; 
> 
> **HUNKules [7:50pm]** Lol I'm already in my car 
> 
> **i was threatened [7:50pm]** hunk I love you pls marry me  
>  **i was threatened [7:50pm]** pls bring mcdonalds too
> 
> **HUNKules [7:55pm]** I thought you swore off McDonald's until your skin cleared. 
> 
> **i was threatened [7:55pm]** i'm in distress 
> 
> **HUNKules [7:55pm]** Mcdonalds is gross tho 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:55pm]** you elitist prick how could you  
>  **hairy gremlin [7:55pm]** just cause you can cook 
> 
> **i was threatened [7:55pm]** PLS 
> 
> **HUNKules [7:55pm]** fiiIIINE 
> 
> **i was threatened [7:55pm]**  
>  [](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/YourConscience_ah/media/image_zpsvcr3wni7.jpeg.html)
> 
> **hairy gremlin [7:55pm]** iconic 

\----

"Oh shit you weren't kidding." Hunk whispered, peering inside the cracked open door. Lance scanned the dormitories lining hall, apparently nobody had heard/cared that a fellow college student had screamed like a child and barged through to the hallway. A decidedly apt commentary on his experience at university. 

"Did you think I was lying?!" Lance said, his hands shaking as he placed a handful of fries into his mouth. Hunk had gotten him a large meal deal. He loved Hunk. 

"No no" he placated, "I just thought you, I dunno, watched a horror movie in the dark again or something." 

"Hunk I'm never doing that again, I don't hate myself." 

After a few seconds of Hunk peeking into Lance's dorm, mouth open, he said, "He's just standing there." 

"It's a he?" 

"Yeah, I think so. Come look." 

"No, fuck you." 

"Come on, buddy. Seriously." Hunk tugged lightly on Lance's arm. He looked way too excited for this kind of situation. 

"No Hunk, seriously." Lance replied, surprised at the sudden rush of emotion. His voice shook and his eyes became stupidly blurry with tears. God, he hated this kind of shit. "I'm like, super terrified right now." 

"Alright yeah, fair enough." Hunk kept his eyes to the inside of Lance's door, but his face had softened. He turned to give Lance a quick smile and squeezed his shoulder. 

It was times like this that Lance was overwhelmed with gratitude for having Hunk as a friend. The man came to his aid because Lance said he saw a fucking ghost, with no questions asked and armed with a large McDonald's meal deal no less. He's known the big guy for years, since high school, and even since the beginning Hunk had basically cared for Lance unconditionally. When the other students outcasted Lance for his severe ADHD which often came off as inattentiveness and overeagerness, Hunk was there asking if Lance would sit with him at lunch, and every lunch after that. Hunk had known him long enough to know that despite Lance's joking in the group chat, he was genuinely distressed, and despite the fact Lance was attempting to shovel an entire burger into his mouth, he still knew Lance was afraid. 

"How are you so calm right now?" Lance asked, a little incredulously. "I thought you of all people would be shitting yourself along side me." 

"To be honest if you weren't here, I _would_ be shitting myself." Hunk chuckled timidly. 

"Bro, do I give you strength?" 

"Yeah bro." 

"Bro." 

"Dude, I know you're super scared but like," Hunk slid his body to the side, making room for Lance, "he's seriously not doing anything. He's just standing there, staring at the wall." 

"That makes it worse!" Lance exclaimed, before covering his mouth, terrified that the ghost had heard. Hunk had the same idea and stared inside the room, only to sigh relievedly and make a 'its fine' gesture with his hand. Lance quieted before saying, "He's all, menacing and shit." 

"He looks like a twink from the 80's." 

"What?" 

"He's got a mullet and everything." 

"Ew, what?" Lance said, scootching forward to look through the door. Lance's heart froze, a shock running through his body that chilled his bones. It scared him all over again to see the translucent body, the streetlights shining through the window causing it to be almost invisible. It was difficult to distinguish its features from such a distance, but Hunk was right. The ghost most definitely had a man's figure. And was most definitely twinky. And most definitely had a mullet. He just stood there, in the centre of Lance's room, body phased through his shitty, blue, over-stuffed beanbag. 

Hunk's phone chimed the same time Lance felt the familiar buzz of his phone in his hand. Hunk quickly put his phone silent before they looked at the message.

> **hairy gremlin [8:30pm]** how is our ghost 
> 
> **i was threatened [8:30pm]** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> **HUNKules [8:30pm]** Standing in the middle of Lance's beanbag  
>  **HUNKules [8:30pm]** Not on it  
>  **HUNKules [8:30pm]** In it 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [8:30pm]** So there actually is a ghost?  
>  **Big Daddy™ [8:30pm]** You're not just messing with us? 
> 
> **HUNKules [8:30pm]** Its legit, trust me 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [8:30pm]** Wow, I don't know what to say. 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [8:30pm]** pics or it didn't happen 
> 
> **HUNKules [8:30pm]** Can ghosts even show up on camera 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [8:30pm]** yes fucko have you not been paying attention to anything ive shown you 
> 
> **HUNKules [8:30pm]** Those are like  
>  **HUNKules [8:30pm]** Fake tho 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [8:30pm]**  
>  [](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/YourConscience_ah/media/F4F7B557-F855-4904-9338-A52587F4F9AD_zps7qniemyr.gif.html)
> 
> **HUNKules [8:30pm]** TheY ARE THO 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [8:31pm]**  
>  [](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/YourConscience_ah/media/image_zpsi7gky9o6.jpeg.html)
> 
> **HUNKules [8:31pm]** THERE ARE LEGIT PHOTOSHOP RINGS AROUND ALL OF THEM. 
> 
> **hairy gremlin [8:31pm]** THOSE ARE ASTRAL PROJECTION FIELDS YOU PLEB  
>  **hairy gremlin [8:31pm]** JUST TAKE THE PICTURE I WANNA SEE THE GHOST  
>  **hairy gremlin [8:31pm]** *bangs hands on table* I WANNA SEE THE GHOST 
> 
> **HUNKules [8:33pm]**  
>  [](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/YourConscience_ah/media/0688F707-557A-49BD-87DC-5A8272899C3D_zpspvvnkrvj.jpg.html)
> 
> **hairy gremlin [8:33pm]** oh no 
> 
> **Big Daddy™ [8:33pm]** Oh Jesus 

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy 
> 
> If you guys like it please leave a kudos or a comment! I would love that❤️❤️Thank you xx


End file.
